je pense
by lizevans69
Summary: c'est one shot sur les pensée de Robin vis à vis de Marianne sur la saison 1 et 2


**Je pense**

**Je pense sans arrêt à toi, à notre vie que l'on aurait du avoir, à notre maison à nous mais hélas cela ne verra jamais le jour.**

**Tout à commencer le jour où j'ai eu la stupide idée d'aller en croisade et de te quitter mon amour alors que nous étions fiancés que nous allions nous marier et que je t'aurais eu pour femme dans notre maison à Locksley avec sûrement des enfants qui auraient couru de partout.**

**Mais non il a fallu que je parte pourquoi?? Pour la gloire, pour sauver mon pays, mais en partant je t'ai perdu toi et notre vie.**

**Quand j'étais en croisade, je rêvais de toi sans arrêt, je parlais de toi a Much sans arrêt même quand je me battais je pensais sans arrêt à toi, à ton visage, ton sourire, tes magnifiques yeux bleus, à ta bouche quand on s'embrassaient, à ton rire quand nous rions ensemble tout cela me manquait même la forêt me manquait, et je me demandais si j'allais revoir tout ça au moins une dernière fois.**

**Quand je suis revenu avec Much de cette croisade, la première chose que je voulais c'étais te voir; voir si tu étais marié, si tu m'avais oublié. Que ne fut pas ma surprise quand je t'ai vu vivant encore chez ton père, en te revoyant à nouveau tout l'amour que j'avais pour toi était revenu à la surface......**

**Quand j'ai su que étais le veilleur de nuit que tu combattais la même cause que moi, je n'en fut que ravi et mes sentiments pour toi n'ont fait que s'accroître. Mais quand j'ai vu que tu avais accepté la demande de ce Gisborne et qu'en plus tu m'a regardé en étant désolé, mon coeur s'est cassé en mille morceaux.**

**Le jour de ton mariage avec lui, je voulais tout arrêter , à quoi cela servait que j'aide le peuple à être heureux si je n'étais pas heureux moi même, j'avais envie d'être égoïste pour une fois dans ma vie.**

**Quand je me suis décidé à venir t'enlever des griffes de ce traître, tu es venue vers moi, mon amour, tu ne pouvais pas te marier avec lui, car tu m'aimais encore, et là fut notre premier baiser depuis plus de 5 ans. Mes lèvres se souvenaient encore des tiennes, ce baiser ne fus pas comme nos autres baisers mais il était plus fort, plus doux, plus sauvages.**

**Puis nous nous sommes mis a nous aimer, en cachette, mais on était ensemble. Au début je venais te voir à Nottingham ou alors dans ta chambre au château puis en suite quand ton père nous a quitté tu m'a rejoins dans la forêt. Au début cela fut difficile avec nos tempérament assez fort mais nous y sommes arrivés.**

**Ce fut difficile notre séparation, quand tu as du retourner au château pour mieux espionner, et pour notre sécurité.**

**Mais le jour où je t'ai demandé de m'épouser pour que toi et moi nous ne fassions qu'un, ce fut l'un des plus beaux jours de ma vie.**

**Mais hélas le destin avait décidé que l'on ne devait pas s'unir toi et moi. Avec ma bande nous étions en terre sainte où le roi a cru que l'on allait l'assassiner, nous avons été prisonnier laisser pour mort en pleins désert. Toi, tu étais au mains de ce traître de shériff ainsi que ce bouffon de Gisborne car celui ci t'avais découverte en veilleur de nuit et t'avais dénoncé.**

**Quand tu es restée avec nous pour mourir avec nous, nous avons commencé à nous marier. Quand nous avons été libéré, tu as voulu faire comme moi te faire passer pour une héroïne tu as pensé a la vie du roi avant la tienne. Tu as défié cet assassin, en lui disant que tu m'aimais, moi Robin des Bois, Robin de Locksley. Robin de ta Vie, de ton Amour. Et quand cet infâme a sorti sa dague pour te tuer, je suis mort avec toi, je n'avais qu'une seule envie prendre cette dague et me poignarder aussi, pour que nous soyons heureux pour l'éternité, mon âme soeur. Tu a attendu que nous soyons officiellement mariés pour nous quitter, pour me quitter, pour me laisser seul alors que notre vie a deux ne faisait que commencer.**

**Je suis là assis à côté de notre arbre, à ressasser ce qu'on aurait pu être notre vie mon amour.**

**Si j'écris cette lettre d'adieu c'est pour que tout le monde comprenne l'amour que j'avais pour toi et que j'ai encore pour toi, mon amour tu serais fière de moi, du dernier acte que je vais accomplir ce sera le commencement d'une nouvelle vie pour toi et pour moi quand je t'aurais rejoins dans notre paradis.**

**Je te laisse, mon amour, je te rejoins dans peu de temps pour l'éternité**

**Et vous mes amis, vous qui venez de lire cette ultime lettre, je tenais à vous dire que j'ai aimé passer des moments avec vous , ne m'en veuillez pas, je vous laisse en compagnie de mon ami tuck qui sera très bien prendre le relais à ma place. Much sache que je t'ai toujours considéré comme un ami, et que malgré ce que tu peux croire j'ai beaucoup d'estime pour toi, j'ai toujours écouté tous tes conseils. Allan, malgré ta trahison, je t'ai toujours respecté, toujours admiré avec ton sens de l'humour. Petit Jean, je t'ai toujours considéré comme un frère pour moi à qui je pouvais tout confier, tout dire**

**Je vous dis a dans une prochaine vie, quand vous aurez lu cette lettre et que vous m'aurez découvert parti dans un autre monde s'il vous plait enterrez moi avec cette lettre auprès de ma femme à Acre.**

**J'aimerais que vous pensiez à ce que je vais vous dire, continuez mon combat et surtout si l'amour se présente à vous un jour ne mettez pas votre côté héroïque en avant mais pensez à vous et aller de l'avant, car le bonheur ne se présente qu'un fois.**

**Je pense avoir trouvé la paix de l'esprit, je peux reposer en paix**

**Je vous aime**

**Adieu**

**Robin**


End file.
